


Drunk and Disorderly

by BeckyKins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyKins/pseuds/BeckyKins
Summary: Charity just wants a nice quiet night in but someone has to come and spoil it and of course it’s Vanessa Woodfield. But will this unexpected visit stir up feelings of love or friendship.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

It’s late and Charity can feel herself starting to fall asleep. It’s not often she does a full shift at the pub but tonight she had no choice. Chas had gone out with a few of the girls from the village, Bob was on a date and Mandy couldn’t be trusted to man the bar alone so here she was, behind the bar, crossword in hand waiting for the last hour to slowly tick by. 

As the clock struck 11 the last few punters began to stagger out the door and Charity began picking up the last few pint glasses covering the ale stained tables. She couldn’t wait to leave tonight, a warm bath and empty house were calling her name. Noah and Sarah were both out at a sleepover and Moses was at Ross’s so it was a perfect excuse for Charity to go home and relax, after all she would be back to normality tomorrow. 

She slipped on her beige Barbour jacket and made her way out of the pub, locking the doors as she went. It was a cool, breezy night and Charity could feel her hair swaying in the breeze. She zipped her coat right up to her chin and put her hands in her pocket either side of her. The sky was clear and Charity could see each individual star shine above her. The village was silent, all you could hear were her black boots against the cold concrete floor. Charity loved the silence, it was rare in her household. A house full of children was extremely noisy. 

She arrived at Jacobs Fold, the outside light shinning in the darkness. She placed her key in the lock and began to turn it. Suddenly the silence of the village was broken by something that sounded like crying. Who was crying outside at this time of night Charity thought to herself. She opened the door and began to step in. Whoever it was, it wasn’t her problem, she had no friends in this village so why should she care. Just then the crying got louder. Something inside Charity made her stop. She sighed and made her way back out of the door and into the cold night. Switching on her phone torch she looked around following the sound. She was not prepared for what she was about to find. 

Vanessa Woodfield was respected by everyone in the village, a good and loyal friend and sensible. However tonight she hadn’t been so sensible. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to go out with Chas and the rest of the girls. She was currently lying on the floor outside Tug Ghyll crying a small sick pile next to her. 

Charity slowly approached her “fantastic” she said to herself, clearly frustrated by what she was seeing in front of her. She walked over to Vanessa and bent down in front of her. Vanessa’s make up was smudged across her face. She has dark panda eyes and some red lipstick on her cheek, a small love bite was also on her neck. “Looks like you’ve had a busy night” Charity said smirking at the love bite but Vanessa was too drunk to reply. Charity say there for a minute studying her carefully. She was wearing a little black dress which caressed her curves just right and a beautiful silver necklace lay across her chest, cleavage on full display. 

She must have been out with Chas, Charity thought to herself. She didn’t know they were friends. To be honest Charity didn’t pay much attention to friendship groups. However there was no one else around. 

“Vanessa” Charity said sharply. This was not how she wanted to spend her evening, looking after a 40 something year old drunk woman crying like a baby. 

“Vanessa, why are you crying” Charity said slightly more softly as she took a seat next to her on the floor. It was cold and slightly damp. “My hand hurts” Vanessa croaked our, her breath sticking of booze she had clearly consumed that night. Just as Charity began to check Vanessa over she noticed the vet starting to gag. “Don’t you dare” Charity said but it was to late, Vanessa was sick, luckily not over Charity. 

“Why am I here” Charity began repeating to herself “why”. Vanessa started to wipe her mouth with her dress. “Sexy” Charity said loud enough for Vanessa to hear. 

“Right lady lets get you home” charity lifted Vanessa up by her waist and placed her arm around her shoulder allowing Vanessa to lean on her. Vanessa could hardly stand, she was swaying side to side mumbling to herself, tears still falling down her face. They arrived at Tug Ghyll, Charity knocked on the door but no answer, Tracy must have gone out as well. 

“Vanessa, Vanessa listen to me, I need you to tell me where your keys are” but Vanessa just continues to sway. Charity couldn’t see a bag on her and she didn’t have one on the floor. She obviously had no keys. 

“Could this night get any worse” charity muttered under her breath. She soon found out it could. She checked Vanessa over properly in the light outside Tug Ghyll. Vanessa’s hand was bleeding slightly and needed washing and bandaging. It looked like when she has fallen she had cut herself on some glass. Small shards were in the cut and Charity knew that it could get infected. “Their goes my quiet night in” Charity breathed out. 

They arrived at Jacobs Fold. Charity placed Vanessa down on the sofa and bent down in front of the fireplace. She lite the fire quickly and then moved towards the kitchen. She filled a small glass of water and placed it on the table in front of Vanessa. The crying had finally stopped and Vanessa began to sit up by herself. Charity sat next to Vanessa and placed the first aid kit on the table. She pulled out an antiseptic wipe and a bandage. She placed Vanessa’s hand in her own and slowly turned it over so she could see how much damage the vet had done. The vets hands were soft and smooth, she carefully wiped the cut and made sure all the glass grains had gone. Vanessa suddenly jumped as she felt a slight sting from the wipe on the cut. Her hand folded around charity’s, she needed the support, the human contact, she was feeling vulnerable and sick. 

Charity’s head shot up at the contact. Her hairs on her arms stood up and she felt a tingle move down her spin. Her eyes looking into Vanessa’s piercing blue eyes. She never helped anyone, so why was she doing this. Maybe because Vanessa has never been unkind to her, never called her a dirty prostitute or a slapper. Maybe because she has never really spoken to Vanessa at all, only when you orders a pint. 

Charity could feel Vanessa watching her every move. She bandages her hand carefully and tide it off with a small knot. “Thank you” Vanessa breathes quietly. This was the first thing all evening that Charity could properly understand. “Don’t get used to it babe, I nearly left you our there” Charity shot back quickly. 

“Well why didn’t you?” Vanessa whispered again. Again to be honest Charity didn’t really know, something inside her begged her to help, to show some kindness but she couldn’t put her finger on why. “ I can be nice sometimes babe” Charity said, watching as a small smiled appeared in Vanessa’s face. “Charity Dingle being nice, wow I never thought I would see the day” Vanessa said reaching out for her glass of water on the table, she could feel herself starting to sober up, the pain in her hand becoming more apparent. 

The sound of Charity’s voice snapped her out of her daydreaming. “Babe I’m just going to go and get changed, after that I will call Chas and come and get Tracy to come and pick you up”. Vanessa shot charity as sweet smile “Thank you again” she said her eyes slowly starting to close, she was so sleepy and this sofa was some comfortable. Her body began to feel limp and her arms began to fall, she was falling asleep and fast. She suddenly felt a wave of warmth move over her and a blanket rest neatly over her body. A flick of a switch and Vanessa was plunged into darkness. In the distance she heard small footsteps start to creep up the stairs. “Night Vanessa” a small whisper in the background.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the feedback guys. Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters which should be released over the next few days.

It’s 6am when Vanessa’s eyes start to flicker open. She brings her hand up to her face and wipes the drool away from her mouth. “My head is killing me” she whispers to herself, her mouth dry and cracked. “Wait where am I and why am I still in last nights clothes” she said noticing the white walls instead of the yellow bold walls of Tug Ghyll. She stood up from the drool covered sofa and began to rub her eyes. This definitely wasn’t Tug Ghyll, this wasn’t her home. 

The light began to flood in the small bay window at the front of the house. It fell on a small photo frame placed on the table next to an empty glass. Vanessa wrapped her hand around the photo frame, holding the silver frame firmly in her hand. It can’t be, surely not. It was a picture of Charity Dingle, arms around her two boys Noah and Moses, they were all smiling. Vanessa placed the photo back on the table, this wasn’t happening. 

Suddenly it all came back to her, her drunken night on the town, tripping over a bin and falling onto a glass bottle outside Tug Ghyll. She looked down at her hand, the bandage wrapped around it neatly. She rubbed her head as she remembered the rest of the night, Charity picking her up outside, taking her in, bandaging her hand and wrapping her up in a warm blanket. Charity Dingle did all that. 

They had barely spoken two words to each other before all this, so why, why was she being so nice. Vanessa glanced at her watch, 6:15. She better start making a move, she didn’t really want to be here when Charity woke up. She left a small post it note attached to the empty glass on the table, it read “ Cant remember much but thank you for helping V”. She got up and unlocked the door carefully with Charity’s keys she had left in the bowl next to the door. She closed the door and made her way out into the sunlight. 

Charity awoke to a small sound from downstairs. She slipped her smooth silk robe over her body and tided a small bow at the front. She made her way down the wooden staircase and reached the kitchen. 6:20 her clock read. “Great” she thought, all she wanted was a lay in and she couldn’t even have that, it was her day off after all. She noticed the empty sofa and the blanket folded nicely on the side. A post it note was stuck to the empty water glass Charity had got last night. Reading it a small smirk began to appear on Charity’s face. Charity had many nights that she couldn’t remember but Vanessa Woodfield just didn’t seem like the type, it was strange seeing her so...... not in control. 

Charity noticed her small picture frame had been moved. “Drunk and nosey” she muttered to herself. Picking up the frame she rubbed her thumb over Noah and Moses faces. “I love you” she whispered placing the frame back on the table and began to make her way upstairs for a shower. 

“Vanessa, VANESSA” Tracy began shouting trying to run after her sister. The both finally stopped outside the cafe. “Tracy can you stop shouting, my head is killing me” Vanessa warned, coffee in hand and her yellow coat done up tightly. “Sorry” Tracy whispered smiling at her sister sweetly. “Where did you get to last night?” She asked “you weren’t at home when I got in and I was beginning to worry”. Vanessa thought this might happen, she had been preparing a story all morning, she couldn’t tell anyway she spent the night on Charity Dingles sofa. “I stayed at the B&B, I lost my keys in the taxi on the way home and Rhona was still out so I had no choice” her sister looked puzzled. “What happened to you hand” Tracy asked noticing the bandage and grabbing her sisters hand. “Oh nothing” Vanessa replied “ I fell over and cut it on some glass last night, Eric bandaged it up last night at the B&B. 

She hates lying to her sister but she knew if Tracy ever found out about her little sleepover at Charity’s she would never let it go. “Ok as long as your all right” her sister replied. “Anyway me and Rhona are going out for dinner at the pub tonight, wanna join ? No drinking involved” Vanessa thought about it for a moment. She didn’t know if she could face bumping into the blonde barmaid so soon after her little visit. After all she hadn’t exactly given her a great impression last night. “Please Vanessa” her sister begged “I hear Rhona has some gossip too”. Vanessa sighed “alright then, but I am sticking to the orange juice tonight”. Tracy clapped her hands together excitedly. “This is going to be so much fun” A weak smile appeared on Vanessa’s face. “Right trace I really have to get to work so see ya later yeah”. 

7pm and Charity was behind the bar. She was fuming, this was suppose to be her day off but no, Chas was way to hung over, head down the toilet every 5 minutes and Bob, well his date hadn’t gone to plan and couldn’t stop crying every 5 seconds so of course it was left to her. So here she was, behind the bar listening to Jimmy moan about Nicola and how she never paid him any attention. 

The door to the pub suddenly swung open and in came Rhona, Tracy and a very hung over Vanessa. Charity’s eyes locked into the vets, she smiled sweetly and Vanessa nodded back. 

The girls found a booth in the corner and sat down. Tracy offered to get the drinks in and made her way over to the bar. Charity saw her coming and started to stand up tall “what can I get ya Trace” she said smiling at Tracy. Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be so bad after all. Tracy couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Charity Dingle smiling, this never happened. “Why are you in such a good mood? Rob another old man out of thousands of pounds” Charity’s face fell in an instant. “What no Whitty remark” Tracy asked again. Charity laughed sarcastically and picked up a glass. “What are you having” she asked again, this time with more venom in her voice. “Two white wines and an orange juice please”

Charity began opening a bottle “I guess the orange juice is for dark eyes over there” she said nodding at Vanessa. “Rough night was it?” She already knew the answer but wanted to see what Vanessa has said. “Rough for some, I have never seen Vanessa in such a bad state, she lost her keys and had to spend the night at the B&B”. A sudden sting filled Charity’s body, Vanessa hadn’t told Tracy what really happened last night. Was she embarrassed, ashamed, Charity’s mind began to wander. 

“Charity” Tracy snapped, bring her back to reality. “Can we have the drinks please” 

The night was dragging and Charity just wanted to go home but the sight of Vanessa was keeping her going. She had never really taken much interest in the blonde vet but a quiet night without many punters gave her the chance to take in the blondes simple beauty. Charity never felt guilty about checking out good looking woman, why should she, she appreciated beauty. She studied Vanessa carefully, the way her hair caressed her face and though’s eyes, she had never seen eyes so blue. She was wearing a yellow cashmere jumper with blue jeans and white trainers, simple but sweet. 

Just then she heard her name “Charity, earth to Charity”. She shook her head and began to focus on the person in front of her, blue eyes looked into hers, it was Vanessa, she had moved from the table quickly up to the bar. “Sorry yes” Charity’s body shot up. “What can I get you babe?” She said smiling “just and orange juice please” Vanessa replies softly. Charity placed the orange juice in front of her expecting her to walk away and never look back but she didn’t, she stayed right where she was. She was lingering, her mouth starting to open. 

“ I just wanted to say thank you, you know for yesterday, you didn’t have to do that but you did”. Charity smiled sweetly, she could see the nerves in Vanessa’s face and voice, she didn’t know how to deal with this situation at all and Charity was loving it. “That’s alright babe, happens to everyone” Charity said shrugging her shoulders “let’s not make it a regular thing though anyway how’s the hand?” She said glancing at the bandage still carefully wrapped. “Much better thank you” Vanessa was starting to go red. “Babe you need to stop thanking me, it’s gonna go to my head and we can’t have that can we” Charity have a quick wink towards the blonde vet. Vanessa’s cheeks were getting darker by the minute, she began to get hot and flustered, who knew a wink from Charity Dingle could do this to her. Charity was studying her carefully, she knew what she was seeing. Vanessa Woodfield, the loveable village vet had a crush on her, hand fallen for the bad girl of the village. Charity recognised these signs anywhere. She always knew Vanessa wasn’t straight. She had heard rumours of her and Rhona, the whole village had. Charity could see it clearly now. 

She could have fun with this she thought to herself. She trailed a finger over Vanessa’s hand stroking it softly on the bar. She watched as the vet began swallowing quickly, squirming in front of her. 

“I erm I think I had better get back to Rhona and Tracy” the vet managed to spit out. Charity kept staring “I think your right babe, don’t want them missing you now do we” she carried on stroking Vanessa’s hand. Vanessa turned around to face her friend and sister. “Vanessa” charity called “Your orange juice and if you need anything else you know where I am” Charity shot her another quick wink and let her return to the table. 

“You were up there ages, what did Charity want?” Tracy asked Vanessa, the puzzled look on her face returning. 

“Oh nothing, just nursery stuff that’s all” Vanessa hesitantly replied, her cheeks still burning from her earlier conversation with the blonde barmaid. 

“She’s a bad one, that one” Tracy stated, watching Charity as she flirted with the punters but Vanessa knew in her heart that Charity had another side to her. It was caring, even kind and that excited her.


	3. Breakfast Time

It was 8am and Vanessa was on it. Johnny was at nursery and her sandwiches were made. She was all ready for work. She even had time to rustle up a sandwich for Tracy. Yes today was going to be a good day Vanessa thought. “See you later Tracy, if off to the cafe and then to work, have a good day” Vanessa called up to her sister. A grunt followed and with that Vanessa was off. 

It was a cold morning in Emmerdale. Frost covered the trees and floor, only speckles of concrete could be seen. At Jacobs Fold Charity Dingle was also having a good morning. She was on time. She was actually on time for once. Moses, Noah and Sarah had all been shipped off to school and nursery and now it was Charity time. Time to relax. She had been given the day off by Chas as a thank you for the other night so she was going to make sure she did what she wanted to do. Off to the cafe. 

The cafe was busy this morning, the cold weather clearly making its mark, everybody wanting coffee to warm themselves up. The door was constantly swinging open, a cold breeze rushed through the cafe. Vanessa buried her face deeper into her yellow scarf. 

The door swung open again and the smell of perfume appeared behind Vanessa. “Morning babe” the smooth warm voice reaching her ears. Vanessa’s spins went cold. She turned around to see green emerald eyes staring her square in the face. Eyes you could get easily lost in. 

“Fancy seeing you here” Charity said biting on her lip seductively. Vanessa couldn’t breath, she couldn’t speak, what was going on ? Was she nervous ? Her mouth felt dry and sweat appearing on her head. 

“Earth to Vanessa” charity spoke again, clicking her fingers in front of her face. “Anybody at home”.

Vanessa came to “sorry I was in dreamland” she replied quickly. She could see a small smile appearing on charity’s face. 

“Did I feature in this.......dreamland by any chance ?” Charity asked,clearly already knowing the answer. 

“What do you want Charity” Vanessa shout back quickly. She felt embarrassed, she had been caught day dreaming about Charity Dingle! She didn’t even like Charity that much, they weren’t friends and they had hardly ever spoken until the other evening. 

“Sorry babe I was just trying to make some polite conversation” she said smiling her eyes burning into Vanessa’s. She moved closer, closing the gap between the two of them. Chills continued to run up Vanessa’s spine and the sweat on her brow was heating up. She could feel charity’s warm breath on her cheeks, a slight smell of peppermint. 

Suddenly a hand was touching her shirt collar. Fingers began stroking the collar lightly.

“What are you doing ?” Vanessa said grabbing charity’s hand quickly and removing it from her collar. The cafe was busy and she didn’t want anyone seeing them together...flirting. 

“Babe, you have a stain on your shirt, I just though you should know, we don’t want you being known as a dirty girl now do we”. Vanessa let out a deep breath.

Charity was loving every second of this. The teasing, the flirting, the slightest of touches. She could see Vanessa was nervous. Her hand was rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Vanessa what can I get you love?” Brenda asked from behind the counter. She had been so busy with Charity that she didn’t realise they had finally reached the front of the queue. 

“Goodbye Charity” Vanessa sighed and turned away. “I’ll have a cappuccino please Brenda”. 

“Alright love take a seat and I will bring it over” and with that Vanessa moved to the corner of the cafe and sat down. 

What was going on. Why did Charity Dingle keep talking to her and why did she like it. All she could think about at the moment was Charity Dingle. Just then Brenda placed her cappuccino on the table. 

Vanessa smiled up at her and picked up the cup. She had been dying for this all morning. 

It was bliss. The warmth of the coffee running down her throat, the instant hit of energy. The hot froth sticking to her lips. 

“Thanks Brenda” Charity shouted as she held her coffee in her hand. As she began to leave she spotted Vanessa in the corner, her green eyes caught the dazzling blue. 

Charity began to lick her lips seductively. Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Butterflies appeared in her stomach and sweat began to run down her neck. 

“Ness, ness” 

Rhona appeared in front of her. “Ness you have some cappuccino on your lips”. 

Vanessa turned to look at Charity who was laughing. She was so busy laughing that she bumped into Cain coming into the cafe. “Oi watch it” he grunted. 

“What ya gonna do” Charity replied and with that she was gone. 

“Ness are you ok” Rhona was watching her carefully. “You seem distracted”. 

“Huh, oh no I’m fine” Vanessa replied “Just fine”. But secretly Vanessa knew she was not fine, she was distracted, distracted by a certain blonde barmaid. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Eric, Eric wait there” Tracy shouted. She jogged slowly towards him. The ground was icy and she was trying not to slip. 

Eric stopped and gave her a quick wave. “Tracy, what a pleasure to see you” he replied smiling as she approached him. 

“I just wanted to say thank you” she said. She was breathing heavily. Tracy never jogged. 

“Thank you?” Eric replies looking puzzled. “For what?” 

“You know” she breathed “for helping Vanessa with her cut hand and letting her stay at the B&B” 

Eric raised an eyebrow “Sorry Tracy, I’m not 100% sure what you are talking about, I haven’t helped Vanessa” 

“Wait” Tracy looked shocked “so she didn’t stay at the B&B the other night?” 

“No” Eric said shaking his head. “Vanessa has never stayed at the B&B let alone the other night. We only have two people staying with us at the moment and they are both from out of town”. 

Tracy’s face began to look more and more shocked. Had Vanessa lied to her. If so why. She had to know. 

“Tracy are you alright?” Eric asked placing a light hand on her arm. 

“I will see you later Eric” and with that said she took off for the vets.


	4. Stripper Night

“VANESSA ELIZABETH WOODFIELD WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME” Tracy shouted as she burst through the doors to the vets. “Oh sorry” she said looking around seeing that the vets was full, everyone’s eyes staring up at her like they had seen a ghost. 

Vanessa’s head popped round the corner of the surgery door. “Tracy what are you doing here? And stop shouting” . She grabbed Tracy by the sleeve of her jumper and pulled her into the back room. 

“Tracy I’m a work, you can’t come barging into my place of work screaming and shouting”. Vanessa gave her a stern look, she already had a lot on her plate and now her sister wanted a chat. 

Tracy huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Well I wouldn’t have to scream and shout if you just told me the truth”. Vanessa was confused. What was her sister talking about. She shook her head “Tracy you have lost me” 

Tracy was becoming more and more frustrated. She took a deep breath and began to speak. “You lied to me about staying at the B&B the other night and don’t lie, I spoke to Eric”. 

“Shit” Vanessa thought. She had been rumbled. She was going to have to tell her sister the truth but not now and not here. 

“Vanessa did you get off with someone and not tell me?” Her sisters face had completely changed. Tracy was smirking and nudging Vanessa’s shoulder slightly. “Vanessa I’m your sister, you suppose to tell me these things”. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing she starting shaking her head side to side frantically. “Tracy, TRACY, just stop. I didn’t get off with anyone that night” 

Tracy could feel a but coming on. “But” Vanessa carries on, she might as well get it off her chest. “I did spend the evening on Charity Dingles sofa”. 

Tracy froze, her mouth wide open sucking in the air. “Your kidding right ?” But Tracy could see in Vanessa’s face that she was telling the truth. “Why the hell were you staying round there!”. Tracy’s voice was growing louder and louder and the animals in the room were growing restless. “Tracy can we do this another time, I need to get back to work”. Tracy stamped her foot like a child “Vanessa explain now” her arms still crossed. 

“Tracy why don’t we go for a drink later at the pub, I will explain everything”. Vanessa’s face had gone bright red, she just wanted her sister to leave. Her sister sighed “ok fine but answer me this did you sleep with her?” 

The question knock Vanessa back for six, did Tracy seriously think she would sleep with Charity, after her track record. Tracy and Rhona were the only people in the village who knew that Vanessa swung both ways, maybe slightly more one way than the other. 

“No Tracy, god no!” Vanessa spat out. 

“Good” her sister breathed a sigh of relief. She placed a hand on Vanessa’s shoulder. “She’s a bad one, that one, she plays mind games and I don’t want you getting hurt”. 

Vanessa gave her sister a shy smile, a feeling of sadness in her stomach as her sister continued to list charity’s flaws. 

“Right I better get going, see you for drinks at the pub later” and like that Tracy was gone. 

“What was that all about?” Rhona asked as she walked into the surgery room. Vanessa sighed. “Meet me at the pub later for drinks, I have something to tell you”. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pub was full. Bob was hosting one of his “male stripper nights” and the whole village had turned up. Charity and Chas were swamped, this was the most amount of work Charity had done in years. It was so busy that Charity hadn't even had a chance to start one of her crosswords today. 

Hen parties littered the pub, leaving only three seats at the bar available. The door to the pub swung open and Charity’s head shot up without a second thought. In came Rhona and Tracy followed by the tiny blonde vet. The terrible threesome charity thought, occasionally four if Paddy tags a long.

“Wow it’s busy in here tonight” Vanessa stayed and then she noticed the stage. “Omg no” but before she could say anything Tracy was dragging her towards the three bar seats, Rhona following behind. 

They sat down on the stalls. “Evening ladies” Charity had made her way over quickly after spotting Vanessa sit down, she couldn’t wait to have some fun tonight. “So ladies, are we here to see what the uptown hunks have to offer tonight”. Tracy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She loved a strip show and couldn’t wait to see what the boys had to offer. “I forgot Bob had organised this” she said nudging Vanessa who replied with a half hearted smile. 

“So can I get you ladies and pre show pint? Or maybe something else” charity smiled shooting Vanessa another cheeky wink. Vanessa couldn’t believe this was happening, she just wanted to ground to open up and swallow her whole. 

“Two pints and a white wine please Charity” Rhona said handing over a £20 note. “With pleasure” her eyes scanning Vanessa’s body. 

The conversation turned back onto Vanessa. “Now” Tracy said turning on her seat. “Spill”. Rhona was looking puzzled but before Vanessa could fill her in Tracy cut in. 

“Vanessa slept on Charity’s sofa the other day, the night we all went out, she also played nurse and bandaged her poor cut hand” Tracy was trying hard not to laugh as she explained the story to Rhona. 

Rhona’s face dropped “WHAT, ness you didn’t, please tell me you didn’t” 

What neither of them realised was that Charity was listening in whilst on drinks duty. She made her way back over. “Right two pints and a white wine oh and she did” charity smiled and moved off to serve another punter. 

Vanessa could feel two sets of eyes staring at her like lasers. “You slept with Charity!” Rhona gasped. 

Vanessa began to panic “NO, No I didn’t!” This was all she needed, the whole village thinking she had slept with Charity Dingle. 

“Rhona I didn’t sleep with her but I did stay on her sofa”. Rhona and Tracy still looked puzzled. She carried on. “I was drunk and I fell over outside onto a glass bottle, that’s how I got the cut. Charity was passing by and found me in a complete state, she patched me up and gave me somewhere to sleep it off”. 

“That’s.......nice of her” Tracy stated. “Yeah too nice” Rhona followed. 

“I can be nice sometimes, can’t I babe” Charity has reappeared, she was leaning on the bar in front of Vanessa. Taking in the view and getting a strong smell of rose. 

“That was some night” Charity breathes out, trying to sound as sexy as possible. She could see Vanessa was growing more and more uncomfortable, her face that bright red colour, the same hand reaching and rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Charity stop with the jokes” Tracy demanded “we know you didn’t sleep together so stop making it sound like you did”. Tracy hated seeing her sister being teased. 

“Woah there, who said anything about sleeping together babe, I was just saying I was expecting to see a drunk vet with such blue eyes stumble outside my door”. She smiled sweetly at the three of them. 

“Right the show is about to start, sorry ladies as much as I’ve enjoyed this err conversation, some strapping young hunks are calling my name”. Charity made her way over to the stage and grabbed the microphone. 

“What was that?” Tracy spoke again staring at Vanessa. Vanessa was lost, she couldn’t focus, not whilst Charity was here. “What” she looked at her sister. “V she was making fun of you and you didn’t even say anything back, what’s wrong?”. 

Vanessa had had enough, she just wanted to get this show over with. “Trace I’m fine honest” she shot her a convincing smile and waited. Just like that men appeared, Jimmy, Bob, Pete and Jay all in different uniforms stood on the stage. Charity’s face was a picture, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, this is not what she had hoped for. She would have to stare at something else all evening and she didn’t have trouble picking out who that would be. The blonde barmaid looked over towards the bar, blue eyes were staring into hers, a warm feeling moved throughout her body. 

Vanessa met green eyes, a smile lite up on her face as Charity shot her a cheeky wink across the room and then she realised. “Shit” she had feelings for Charity Dingle.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s was 10am and Vanessa had only just woken up. She had been working non stop at the vets all week not to mention her late night drinks with Tracy and Rhona. She deserved this lie in. Johnny was with her dad all of today and Tracy was out with Nate so she could finally have some time to herself. She could watch a movie, eat rubbish food and she couldn’t wait. She showered and made her way downstairs. 

“Tracy seriously” she muttered under her breath. Her kitchen was a mess. Empty wine glasses and old plates littered the kitchen cabinets. Old cereal boxes lay around on the table and Johnnys toys were all over the floor. Vanessa sigh. This was not how she wanted to start her day, cleaning up after her pig of a sister. 

She moved over to the sink and turned on the taps, her hands soaking in the warm water. She grabbed the washing up liquid bottle. Empty. That’s why her sister hadn’t tidied up. Off to the shops she would go, she couldn’t leave her kitchen looking like this. 

Vanessa zipped up her yellow coat and placed her scarf around her neck. Opening the door she made her way out into the cold morning. The was a definite chill in the air making Vanessa shiver as she began her walk. Smoke poured from her mouth. She rubbed her hands together as she made her way towards David’s. 

The village was empty, not a soul to be seen or that’s why Vanessa thought at first. A certain blonde barmaid caught her eye. She was sitting on the swing in the park, all alone, hands in pockets moving back and forth. 

“Leave it Vanessa” her mind told her “she’s trouble”. Her sisters words flowing through her mind. But before she knew it she was at the park gates, legs moved without her thinking. She unlocked the gate and moved straight towards Charity. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Charity Dingle was having an awful morning. Noah had left without a word and Debbie had called. She had decided she wasn’t going to return from Scotland. Charity was missing her like crazy. She just wanted her beautiful, smart, argumentative daughter back home. Charity needed some time to herself, time to think, to calm down from this news. 

Suddenly a sweet voice came from behind her. “Is this seat taken?”. She turned around and saw Vanessa, standing behind her, dressed in her bright yellow coat and scarf. Her blue eyes staring at her. 

“Knock yourself out babe” she pointed to the swing next to her. 

They swung together in silence for servers minutes. Finally Vanessa plucked up the courage and spoke.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Vanessa had sensed that Charity was upset from the moment she walked in the park. 

“No offence babe but I don’t do soppy chats” 

Vanessa laughed “ok well I’m just going to sit here and if you feel like talking then I’m here”. She couldn’t leave Charity on her own, her body wouldn’t let her, she couldn’t move until she knew Charity was ok. 

“Why are you here Vanessa? I’m not exactly the nicest person in this village, yet here you are trying to cheer me up, what do you want?” Charity’s head shot up staring into Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Charity, you helped me when I was drunk and a mess. The least I can do is sit with you and make sure you are ok”. 

A hand suddenly covers Charity’s and a gentle squeeze accompanied it. Charity’s body begins to warm, feelings of happiness spread through her body like a tornado. Why was she feeling like this ? A simple touch and her mood had completely changed. “Thank you” Charity whispered. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa had had a busy day. Her relaxing day had turned into a day of housework. After she had left charity at the park she had picked up the washing up liquid and a few snacks, then a quick walk home. The kitchen had been cleaned head to toe and Johnnys toys were now away. 

“Time for a glass of wine and a box set I think” Vanessa mumbled. She quickly ran upstairs and got changed into her pyjamas. She poured herself a large glass of red and settled on the sofa. 

As soon as she sat down a knock at the door came. It took Vanessa by complete surprise. She wasn’t expecting any quests. Tracy was out with Nate still and her Dad had Johnny for the night. So who could this be she thought. 

She opened the door in her sheep pyjamas and smiled. A certain blonde barmaid stood in front of her. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Why was Charity visiting her? 

“Nice pyjamas babe, very sexy” she smiled and a quick wink left her eye. Vanessa blushed and quickly grabbed the nearest jumper she could find, covering the sheep pyjamas. 

“Can I come in?” Charity asked, but Vanessa just stared, her mind elsewhere. “Vanessa please, it’s pretty chilly out here, I’m freezing my tits off”. 

Vanessa awoke from her daydream “yes yes, sorry come in” her voice full of nerves but also some excitement. She showed Charity in. 

“Wow babe, you’ve really made this place homely and” she stopped “Well yellow. Did you know I used to live here once, so many memories, Debbie and the kids”. 

Vanessa places Charity’s coat on the stand and then made her way into the kitchen. “Can I get you anything? A glass of red”. Charity nodded and Vanessa began to pour. Her hand shaking more and more. 

Charity spotted it straight away. She moved towards her and placed her hand on Vanessa’s stopping her from pouring the last few drops into the glass. 

Blue eyes flashed her and look and the warm feeling flooded her body again. She spun Vanessa around so they were facing each other. The smell of charity’s perfume filled Vanessa’s lungs, breath by breath. 

Charity’s hands reached for Vanessa’s waist, caressing her hips. Vanessa couldn’t believe what was happening. She tried to speak “Charity what are you” but before she could finish Charity crashed their lips together. Her hands getting lost in Vanessa’s hair, grasping and tugging. She needed this, needed Vanessa. She needed someone to take away the pain of today. 

The kiss began to get more passionate. Tongues moved smoothly together like a dance. Suddenly Vanessa felt her feet leave the floor. Charity placed Vanessa on the kitchen counter making sure not to break the kiss. She separated Vanessa’s legs and spotted herself between them. 

Vanessa was breathless, she hadn’t imagined this would ever happen in a million years. She was kissing Charity Dingle and she liked it. She liked it a lot. 

Charity moved into Vanessa’s neck, biting and sucking on her pulse point. She clamped her hands to the table so she was unable to move at her touch. “Charity” Vanessa moaned loudly, losing herself to the touches. 

Suddenly Charity moved away. Vanessa could see a glint in her eye. “Do you wanna go upstairs?”. Vanessa nodded and began to stand but Charity wasn’t having any of that. She picked Vanessa up and began walking towards the stairs. They stopped at the bottom as Charity pushed Vanessa’s back against the wall. “Babe I want you” Charity whispered in Vanessa’s ear. “I want you to” came the reply. They began kissing deeply again. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Tracy yelled.


	6. Caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is shorter and practically no fluff but I promise the next chapter will be full of it and much longer. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really motivates me to keep writing especially with what’s going on at the moment in the world.
> 
> Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“VANESSA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

Vanessa froze, omg no, this was not happening. Her sister had not just walked in on her getting hot and heavy with Charity Dingle. Her hair was a mess and the buttons on her top had been undone. “Please god no” she muttered. 

“Vanessa are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Tracy said glaring at her and the blonde barmaid that stood in front of her. 

“Sorry Trace but I think it’s obvious what’s going on oh and rubbish timing” Charity said sarcastically her hand still wrapped around Vanessa’s waist. 

“This” Tracy pointed at the pair “ cannot be happening”. She shook her head waiting for some explanation but all she got was a smart arse answer from Charity. 

“Sorry Tracy but I don’t think you have the right to tell Vanessa who she can and can’t sleep with” Charity had a great grin across her face. She knew this would piss Tracy off and she wasn’t wrong. 

“CHARITY JUST GET OUT” Tracy shouted and for once Charity did as she was told but she couldn’t leave without a cheeky wink at Vanessa. 

Vanessa remained quiet, she didn’t know what to do. She could feel herself turning red. This had been happening way to much recently. She smiled at Charity as she left and like that she was gone. 

As soon as the door shut, Tracy grabbed Vanessa’s arm and pulled her over to the sofa. All Vanessa could mutter out was “Tracy why are you home so early? I thought you were out with Nate?”. Vanessa began rubbing her neck. She couldn’t believe what was happening. This was not what she had planned for tonight. 

“Nate had to go back to the farm, so I thought I would come home for a drink with my sister but turns out she has other plans” she looked at Vanessa disapprovingly. 

Vanessa wasn’t sure what was going on, her mind was a mess, it was moving at about 1000mph. She began sweating and panicking. She had just kissed Charity Dingle, she had kissed her and liked it, liked it a lot. But she had been caught and now the excited feeling she had was being replaced by dread and worry. 

Tracy began to speak again “Vanessa......why Charity, you know she’s trouble!” 

But before Vanessa could think about her answer, words were coming out of her mouth. “But maybe that’s what I like about her”. 

Tracy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her sensible, smart sister was getting down and dirty with a ex con artist and prostitute. 

“Tracy it’s not serious, that’s the first time we have ever kissed!” Vanessa said hoping her sister would give her a little bit of slack. 

“Yes Vanessa a kiss that was clearly leading to sex” she blurted in her face. 

“Tracy just calm down, you shouldn’t be making this a big deal”. Vanessa had had enough, she just wanted to be on her own. Sort her head out. 

“No Vanessa I will not calm down, she will hurt you and then I’m the one left picking up the pieces” and with that Tracy got up and left, slamming the door on the way out. 

Vanessa was speechless. She had had enough, she was going to bed. She cuddled up in her warm, yellow duvet and rested her head on the pillow. She began to close her eyes until her phone vibrated next to her on the counter. It was a text. From an unknown number. Who the hell could this be she thought. She opened up the text and suddenly a smile grew across her face. It read 

“Babe, hope your not in the dog house after today. This afternoon was HOT, fancy another session tomorrow, I finish at 7:30 😉” 

Charity bloody Dingle, how had she got her number. Vanessa’s heart began to flutter. Another session with Charity sounded amazing. Her hands hovered over her phone, Tracy’s words spinning around in her head “she’s trouble”. 

She started to text back. “Do I dare ask how you got my number” 

She pressed send. Instantly her phone went off again. 

“I have my ways babe and you didn’t answer my question x” 

Vanessa could feel herself going red. Charity wasn’t even here and she was doing this to her, her heart began pounding. A kiss at the end of the text what does that mean. Her mind began racing, what is this. 

Vanessa typed back “what time and where”. She wasn’t really a one night stand kinda girl but she wanted this.

Her phone lit up again. She read the message quickly “ Back room of the pub at 8pm, just tell Chas you need to see me oh and babe sleep tight 😉 x” 

Vanessa put her phone back down on her night stand and rolled over. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7pm the next day and Charity was bored. Her shift finished in half an hour but that was half an hour to long. At least the pub was quiet, just the normal regulars falling asleep on their bar stalls. Charity had just finished completing her latest crossword when the door flung open. Tracy walked in and glared instantly at Charity. She made her way over to where Charity was standing. 

“Tracy, what can I get you?” She said holding up an empty wine glass. Tracy frowned meaning Charity knew Tracy wasn’t here to drink. 

“ No ta” she said through gritted teeth. “ I’ve come for a chat”. Charity placed the wine glass back down and leaned forward over the beer stained bar. “Whatever about” she said sarcastically seeing Tracy’s face growing more annoyed. 

Tracy leaned forward closing the space between them “stay away from Vanessa, she doesn’t want an ex prostitute as a girlfriend” 

Charity took a step back, a chill moving down her spine slowly. “Woah Trace, who said anything about girlfriends” charity begin the panic, is that what Vanessa thought they were now. “We kissed once, it doesn’t mean anything”. 

As soon as Charity said that she regretted it instantly. Vanessa did mean something, she wasn’t sure what but something inside her said she was different, she didn’t care about Charity’s past. 

Charity snapped back to reality “who do you think you are coming into my pub telling me who I can and can’t sleep with” she huffed, trying to put up a wall between them, she didn’t want Tracy to see that she had hurt her. Charity’s knuckles grew white and she squeezed them tightly on the bar. 

Tracy spoke again this time more anger in her voice. “Just leave her alone Charity” and with that she marched out. 

A long breath left charity’s lungs. She was not expecting that. All she was expecting was a little slap on the wrist and it being all forgotten. But it wasn’t. Tracy would remember this, try and stop them. Charity’s face changed instantly. She grabbed her phone and text Vanessa. 

“So babe, still on for tonight ? 😉”


	7. Upstairs

Vanessa arrived at the pub dead on 8pm. She was wearing a pair of black figure hugging jeans and a white blouse. Her make up was subtle and her hair she wore down.

She made her way over to the bar where a very tired looking Chas was standing. She spotted Vanessa and gave her a weak looking smile. 

“What can I get you love?” She asked giving the bar a quick wipe with the damp cloth she had been holding in her hand.

“Nothing today Chas, I was actually wondering if I could see Charity, is she here ?” 

Chas looked puzzled, nobody ever came asking for her cousin, nobody apart from the police. “What has she down now?” She replied a clear sigh in her voice. She was fed up of her cousin always getting into trouble. 

“Oh nothing, she hasn’t done anything” 

“Then why are you here? I didn’t know you were friends”. 

Vanessa wasn’t prepared for this investigation. Her mind moved into overdrive as she searched her brain for a believable answer. 

“We aren’t, it’s about the boys, they have become really good friends at nursery and well I was thinking that maybe they could have a play date or something”. 

Chas smiled sweetly “awww that’s kind of you. I can’t wait until Eve has her little play dates” 

Vanessa loved talking to Chas. She was so kind and caring but at this moment in time she didn’t want to be here, she wanted to be in the back with a certain blonde barmaid. 

“Yeah it’s great fun, am I alright to go through to the back?” Vanessa tried not to sound to desperate or impatient but she just couldn’t help it. She had been looking forward to this all day. At last she could be alone, alone with Charity Dingle. 

“Oh sorry love, of course” Chas waved her through. “She should be alone, the kids are all out at our sam’s” 

Vanessa could feel her heart skip a beat. That word alone. It sent chills through her body. She didn’t want another interruption. 

She walked into the back room a grin forming on her face, but the room was empty 

“Charity” she shouted 

“Charity” but still nothing. She opened the door which led to upstairs. She shouted up the stairs but still no answer. She couldn’t be out, she had only texted Vanessa 30 minutes ago. But then suddenly she heard it, the sound of the shower running. She made her way upstairs. 

She stopped outside what she believed was the bathroom door. She had never been up here before, this was all new to her. She knocked on the door. No reply. She knocked again but this time the door slowly opened from her force. It hadn’t been locked.

She pushed the door open and saw her. Charity, alone, naked sitting on the floor of the shower arms tucked around her legs, face resting on top. She could tell straight away that Charity was upset, sad. Black mascara stricken tears moved down Charity’s legs and rested on her feet. Charity didn’t even look up, she didn’t need to. 

Without even thinking Vanessa began undressing, she locked the bathroom door and moved towards the shower taking in Charity’s beauty as she moved. Her beautiful soft skin shimmered as the water droplets splashed onto her body. The marks above her breast. Her hands shivering as she huddled in a ball under the water. 

Vanessa opened the door and sat down next to her. The water was freezing. She reached up and began turning the hot tap towards her, the warm water beginning to spill onto their shoulders. Vanessa could see charity’s mascara stained eyes, the green emeralds breaking through the dark circles. They started at each other for minutes until Vanessa finally whispered “everything is ok”. 

She had learned that when Charity is upset, she doesn’t want to talk to anyone. Vanessa covered charity’s hand with her own. It was as soft as she had imagined. 

Suddenly Charity leaned towards Vanessa’s face and captured her lips in the most tender kiss Vanessa had ever felt. Her body began tingling all over, she didn’t want this kiss to ever end. It began to get more and more passionate and soon Vanessa found herself touching every part of Charity’s naked body. Her hands moved smoothly over her curves and breasts. 

“Should we take this to the bedroom” Charity whispered in Vanessa’s ear. Vanessa didn’t have to be asked twice. She nodded and turned the shower off. She stepped out and began to move towards the towel rail at the side of the shower. 

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm before she even had the chance to pick up a towel. 

Charity’s eyes had changed, a glint of want had appeared in them. “Live a little Vanessa”. Suddenly Vanessa was being lifted up again. She wrapped her wet naked body around Charity’s and began to kiss her deeply. This was amazing. Breathtaking. 

They just about made it to the bedroom without falling over Moses toys which littered the landing floor. 

As they entered the bedroom Charity pushed Vanessa against the bedroom wall, allowing her feet to now touch the ground. She kissed her deeply and moved her hands over Vanessa’s body. 

“Are you ready for this babe?”

Vanessa was ready for anything, she had been dying for this. 

A gasp suddenly left Vanessa’s mouth as Charity’s fingers moved between her legs. They moved slowly in and out. Vanessa couldn’t believe what was happening. She was having sex with Charity Dingle. She began to moan as charity’s lips caressed her neck and her fingers moved in and out slowly getting faster and faster. As she picked up the pace Vanessa’s moans became louder and louder until she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Charity, I’m gonna.....I’m gonna”. Suddenly Vanessa’s legs became like jelly and a huge relief filled her body. She could barely stand. Suddenly charity bent down and began kissing Vanessa’s stomach. 

“Should we move to the bed babe” Charity winked and led Vanessa over. But Charity didn’t expect what was going to happen next. Vanessa grabbed her waist and threw her onto the bed. She pushed her down and straddled the barmaids waist. 

“My turn” she breathed out. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

2 hours later and they both lay there, heavy breathing filled the room, sweat dripping from them both. Charity was the first to speak. 

“Wow babe, just wow” 

Vanessa began to smile, that was the beat sex she had ever had. She wanted more. “Charity that was amazing” 

Charity rolled over on her side, her duvet covering only her midriff. 

“Of course it was babe” she said with a wink.  
“That was your first time wasn’t it. Your first time with a woman” 

Vanessa nodded. She had kissed women but never had sex with them, not until now. 

“Well babe, I would never have known, you were out of this world, a tiny blonde rocket woman in the sheets”. She winked again and Vanessa gave began to grown red. 

She began to rise from the bed. “I guess you want me to leave now” 

But Charity’s face suddenly changed, panic filled her eyes and sadness filled her body. 

“Vanessa wait” 

“Stay, please”


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6am when Charity’s alarm went off. She rolled over and turned it off, rubbing her eyes as she went. She had forgotten the drain man was coming this morning and she had to be up. 

Luckily she had fallen asleep at the pub. At the moment she was living between the pub and Jacobs Fold. Early mornings she stayed at the pub, days off and lates she was at Jacobs Fold. 

She groaned as she rolled over wrapping her warm arms tightly around Vanessa’s stomach. She nuzzled her nose into Vanessa’s hair and then placed small kisses on her neck. She carved Vanessa’s contact, her affection. 

“Morning babe” she whispered. 

Vanessa’s eyes flickered open. She couldn’t believe she was in Charity Dingles bed. She couldn’t believe Charity was placing sweet kisses on her neck and cuddling up to her. They weren’t together. This was just sex or was it. 

“Morning you” 

They smiled at each other sweetly. Vanessa couldn’t help but feel giddy inside. 

“I’m sorry it’s so early babe but I’ve got to get up for the drain man, he suppose to be here in 20 minutes” Charity said getting dressed and looking at her alarm clock. She didn’t want to leave Vanessa but she knew Chas would kill her is she missed this. 

“Charity it’s fine. I had better go anyway. I’ve got to pick Johnny up and take him to nursery plus I’m sure you don’t want me hanging around”. She gave Charity a weak smile. 

But Vanessa was wrong, that’s all charity wanted even if she didn’t want to admit it. She hadn’t had feelings like this before for anyone. She was scared. How could she admit to Vanessa that she wanted more than just sex. She loved how Vanessa likes her for her. She felt comfortable around her. She wanted to commit. 

“Charity” Vanessa said, her hand hovering on the door handle. She had quickly changed into yesterday’s clothes whilst Charity was day dreaming. 

“Would you like to come over for a drink later?” 

Charity smiled, this is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to spend time with her. 

“Can’t wait babe” 

Vanessa’s heart was thumping harder. Beautiful, sexy, HOT Charity Dingle wanted to have a drink with her, spend more time with her. Not just sex. 

“Should we say 8 o’clock at mine?” 

“Sounds good to me babe” 

And with that Vanessa made her way into the early morning. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa had finally managed to get Tracy out of the house. She had convinced her that she needed space to work and time to herself, so Tracy and Johnny were now staying at her dads for the night. 

She had spent and hour giving the house a tidy and making sure everything was ok for tonight. She couldn’t help but feel like maybe this was a date. They had never discussed dating or being together and this left Vanessa confused. 

It was nearly 8 and Vanessa had just finished getting ready. She had decided upon a yellow blouse and a blue pair of jeans, this summed her up perfectly. She lite the candles and turned on the tv. 

Suddenly a knock at the door came. She opened to door and was met by complete and utter beauty. Charity looked stunning. She was wearing her grey pant suit was white blouse. Her hair was down and curled to perfection. Her lips a breathtaking bright red. 

“Hey babe, can I come in?”. She was also carrying a large expensive bottle of whiskey. 

“You didn’t have to bring anything but thank you” she smiled.

“Babe, come on, what kind of guest would I be if I didn’t bring anything” she winked and stepped into the house. Just as how she remembered it the first time. Yet this time slightly tidier. 

“Charity, you really didn’t have to” 

“Well babe, don’t tell anyone but I might have nicked it from the pub but it still counts”. 

“CHARITY” Vanessa said with a gasp. 

“Babe I own the pub it’s fine, Chas will never know”. She winked again and this time it sent warmth through Vanessa’s body. 

“So what would you like to drink? I have red and white” 

Charity stopped her.

“Babe, why don’t we start on the good stuff”. 

Vanessa grabbed two small whiskey glasses and sat down next to Charity. She watched as the blonde barmaid poured the liquid elegantly. She placed a hand on charity’s thigh. 

“So should we talk about last night?” 

Charity just laughed “Babe we don’t have to do this, I’m just gonna be honest with you” 

Vanessa looked puzzled. She didn’t like where this was going so she began talking, stopping Charity in her tracks. 

“Look Charity I know what you are gonna say. The sex was....amazing but I don’t really do one night stands and well I’m looking for a relationship, which i know is not what you want. You are all out no strings attached”. 

Vanessa finished and finally let Charity speak. 

“Well babe, if you had let me finish I was going to say that actually I don’t mind the odd string”. 

This took Vanessa by complete surprise. 

“Do you really mean that?” 

Charity nodded and Vanessa could feel her heart beating faster and faster. 

“Charity are you saying what I think you are saying” 

Charity smiled

“Vanessa, why don’t we give this ago, you know.... date” 

Vanessa couldn’t control herself. She flung her arms around Charity’s neck and kissed her. It was hot, passionate. Her hands began to get lost in the blondes curls. She straddled Charity’s hips and began moving her kisses down charity’s neck. 

“Wow babe, I thought you might still be exhausted from the other night”. 

This made Vanessa want her even more but she knew Charity was craving her as well. She wanted to have fun with this. 

“Who said anything about sex” Vanessa broke the kiss, a wide smile spread across her face. “You have to work for it” 

Vanessa sat back down on the sofa and took a sip of he whiskey. She winked cheekily at Charity, who couldn’t help but breath quickly. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Vanessa Woodfield the quiet, sensible, sexy vet was teasing her. 

“So why don’t we get to know each other a bit better. I mean I know somethings about you but I want to know more”. 

“Well babe what do you want to know”

Charity began to sit up, staring the vet in the eyes, preparing herself to be quizzed. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” 

Charity laughed, this was her tough question. She was expecting something like, why is she such a bitch all the time, or why has she had so many husbands. But no. What’s her favourite colour.

“Red” she answered quickly. “No prize for guessing what yours is” she said, looking round the yellow room. 

“I guess I do own a lot of yellow things” She said smiling. 

“Yeah you don’t say, right my turn”. 

Charity’s brain buzzed. She decided to ask Vanessa a more embarrassing question. She wanted to see her squirm after she had teased her earlier. 

“Favourite sex position” Charity said, loudly and proudly, talking about sex didn’t bother her but looking at Vanessa’s face, it did bother her. 

Vanessa’s face began to change colour. Charity had seen this shade of red before. She could see Vanessa was embarrassed. 

“Is your mind always in the gutter?” 

Charity let out another laugh. “Babe you are going to have to get used to this”. 

Vanessa didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure. All the sex she had had been boring and basic. 

“I haven’t really tried many” she said to Charity, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Charity began to feel guilty, she didn’t want to hurt Vanessa or make her upset in anyway. She held her hand tight and whispered. 

“I’m sure we can change that babe. How about we start now”. 

Vanessa’s face changed, her eyes filled with fire and her body felt electric. She dived on Charity and began removing her clothing one item after another until they were both naked kissing on the sofa. 

2 hours later 

“Charity” Vanessa was breathing heavily “that was amazing” 

Charity looked at her struggling to catch her breath. 

“We need to have sofa sex more often, who knew you were so good at scissoring”.


	9. Chapter 9

2 Months Later 

“Babe, have you seen my car keys?” 

“Did you not put them in the bowl last night?” 

“Oh yeah, thank you” 

Charity was in a rush. She had moved permanently into Jacobs Fold about a month ago now that Debbie wasn’t coming home and she still had some boxes littered around the house. She was also late. Vanessa had stayed over last night and she had promised her that she would take the boys to nursery. Moses and Johnnybobs had become extremely close over the last few months and Charity loved seeing them both together. 

“Ok kids have you got your stuff, bag, P.E. kit?” 

Both of them nodded 

“Right let’s go, oh and babe, remember everyone is coming round for dinner tonight for the big reveal”. 

“Yes Charity I know, I’m the one cooking” she smiled as Charity gave her a quick wave and out the door she went. 

Vanessa had planned her day to perfection. She was going to have a shower and then she would pop to the shops to pick up the ingredients for tonight and then she would come home and start cooking. 

As she started to climb the stairs to the bathroom she heard her phone go off. It was Tracy. 

“Vanessa, you still haven’t told me what we are doing tonight. Are we going out ? What should I wear ?” 

She texted back quickly, she had a lot to do today. 

“Just wear something nice and we are going out that’s all I’m saying”

Her phone buzzed again

“Okay, can’t wait to spend time with you” 

Vanessa smiled but her stomach began to turn. If Tracy knew what was really going on she would not be happy, she didn’t like Charity and she wouldn’t appreciate Vanessa lying to her for 2 months. 

Vanessa had been seeing Charity for 2 months. They had been on many dates and Vanessa had regularly been staying at Charity’s, whenever she could. 

She had told Tracy that she had been seeing someone just not who it was. This finally stopped Tracy asking her where she was going every other night. 

Charity on the other hand was loving it all. She loved flashing Vanessa a cheeky wink from behind the bar when no one was looking. She loved stealing a quick kiss in the back when Chas was minding the bar. But they both knew it was time. They had to tell everyone if they wanted to move forward together, including Noah and Sarah. 

They had decided on a family meal at Jacobs Fold. All of the Dingles and then Tracy. It was going to be one hell of a meal. 

Vanessa made her way up to the bathroom and showered as quickly as she could. She needed to get to the shops. 

9 Hours Later 

“Okay Charity, the lasagnes are done and the garlic bread will be ready in about 5 minutes”. 

Vanessa had spent all day slaving over this meal making sure every part of it was perfect. 

“Babe it smells amazing, I’ve got myself my own little chef” Charity said. She had a large grin across her face. She moved over to where Vanessa was standing in the kitchen. She placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and slapped her bum lightly”. 

“Oi you, stop being so cheeky and put the booze out on the table. We both know your lot love a good drink”. 

“Yes mam” charity replied 

“Everyone should be here soon, Charity turn the tv off” 

Suddenly a knock came at the door. 

“Right babe, you go and pick up trace and I will try and entertain this lot”. 

Vanessa quickly nipped our the back door and made her way over to Tug Ghyll. 

Meanwhile Charity let the gang of Dingles into the house. Mandy, Sam, Chas, Paddy, Cain, Zak, Marlon and Belle all made their way into the house. 

“Where’s the booze then” Sam asked, his feet barely in the house. 

“And hello to you too Sammy. Booze is on the small table over there, help yourselves like I know you will” 

“Dinner smells good love” Chas stated 

“Charity Dingle cooking, I never thought I would see the day” Cain muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Charity gave a weak laugh. 

“So why are we all here then?” Marlon asked 

“Yeah your not going to prison are you, this isn’t a goodbye party is it” Sammy piped up again 

Charity wasn’t sure what to say, she felt slightly hurt that her family would think like that. 

“I just thought it would be nice” she said smiling at her family. Just then Noah and Sarah walked in. 

“What’s going on?” The both said, staring at the family. 

“Family party” Charity shouted over the noise of everyone talking. The kids shrugged and dumped their stuff by the door. 

“Shit the garlic bread” Charity thought. “Come on Vanessa” she muttered. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa had made it to Tug Ghyll. She knocked on the door. A very glam looking Rhona answered. 

“Tracy, Vanessa is here” she shouted up the stairs. 

Tracy came running down the stairs quickly. “Are you ready sis?. I forgot to say earlier that I invited Rhona to, you know have a proper girls night out and you can tell us more about your fancy woman”. 

Well this was not what Vanessa was expecting. Then again she had to tell Rhona at some point and now with everyone else finding out would probably be the best time. 

“Okay I need to make a quick stop at Jacobs Fold. Charity told me that Moses had brought something home of Johnnys and I really need to get it back” 

Tracy and Rhona nodded and made their way out of the house. 

They arrived at Jacobs Fold. Vanessa knocked on the door. Charity immediately answered looking hot and sweaty. 

“Vanessa hi, come in oh and you two as well” she ushered the ladies in. 

“Why are you so sweaty” vanessa whispered “I only left you for 5 minutes. 

“5 minutes to long babe”. 

The three of them made their way into the packed household. 

“Have a drink and I will grab that...thing” Charity said making her way over to the kitchen. 

Vanessa hit the booze table whilst Rhona and Tracy spotted Paddy and Marlon and made their way over for a quick chat. 

Charity suddenly appeared next to Vanessa. “Babe you better be proud of me, I didn’t burn the garlic bread” 

Vanessa smiled 

“I’m so proud! Are you ready?” 

Charity took in a deep breath

“I’m so ready”. 

Charity tapped her glass and shouted loudly. 

“Right you lot, I didn’t call you here for a Dingle knees up . I called you here cause I have something to tell you all” 

“Your pregnant” Mandy shouted 

A gasp came from the family 

“Not again” Chas muttered. 

“No no, I called you here cause I wanted to tell you that I have been seeing someone and it’s getting serious”. 

“Who’s the rich sucker this time then” Cain shouted. A small laugh came from the family and a sigh from Noah. 

“Actually, I’m seeing a woman and she is smart and beautiful. Vanessa moves towards Charity and held her hand. 

The family fell silent and Tracy gasped. This is not what they had expected. 

Vanessa decided to speak. 

“ it’s fairly new, we have been going out for about 2 months and they really have been the best 2 months of my life. We are really sorry we have kept you guys in the dark but we want to share it with you now and hope you will all join us for dinner”. 

“Aww you guys are so cute” Belle spoke through the silence. 

“I knew you were always trying to get me out of the back room” chas said “but congrats guys, I’m so happy for you”. 

“Me to” Marlon said 

“Right now everyone came an eat, serve yourselves cause I’m not a waitress”. 

“No just a barmaid” Sammy shot back. 

The family began to help themselves to the delicious food. 

“I knew Charity didn’t cook this” Cain whispered to Chas. she gave him a cheeky slap and they sat down. 

Rhona and Tracy approached the pair who were cuddling in the kitchen. 

“Well this was unexpected but I’m glad your both happy” Rhona said laying a hand on Vanessa’s arm. “Me to” echoed Tracy. This was a real shock to Vanessa. She thought her sister would hate the idea of them being a couple. 

“I’m happy for you sis but Charity if you ever hurt my sister, I will destroy you” 

Charity smiled 

“I know you will Trace but I promise I will never hurt her” .


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It has been a pleasure writing it for you guys and I’m glad you have enjoyed it. I will hopefully write a new story in the next few weeks so look out for that 😊

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 Year Later

“Charity are you going to do any work today?” Chas asked as she poured another pint for Jimmy who was clearly swaying on his bar stool now. 

But Charity ignored her. She was thinking about more important things at the moment. She was thinking about Vanessa. Always Vanessa. Things were amazing at the moment well better than amazing. 

She had asked Vanessa to move in with her 2 months ago and they hadn’t looked back. The boys loved sharing a room together and had become closer than ever and Sarah and Noah has become close with Vanessa too always asking her for homework help and getting her to cook for them. 

But Charity couldn’t help but want more. She needed to show Vanessa how much she meant to her, how much she cared for her. She needed to take the next step forward. She loved Vanessa. 

“Chas” she shouted snapping out of her daydream.  
“I need you” she shouted again, this time fully aware of where she was. 

“You what” Chas said. Charity had taken her by complete surprise. 

“Charity I think I actually need you.....maybe to do some bloody work and help me serve these punters!” 

But Charity didn’t care about that, she was to focused on what she had to do in terms of Vanessa. 

“Yes yes Chas but I need to talk to you now, right now” 

Charity spotted Mandy out of the corner of her eye

“Oi Mandy” 

She looked up surprised, people never really spoke to her. 

“I need you to watch the bar for a few hours. I’ll pay you double”

Mandy didn’t need to be asked twice, she would do anything for a bit of extra cash. She was straight round behind the bar and serving. 

Chas looked shocked, she couldn’t believe what was going on. 

“Charity what do you think you are doing?” She shouted at her but Charity didn’t care. She pulled Chas by the arm and brought her into the back. 

“Chas I need you”

“Charity stop being weird and tell me what’s going on” 

Charity took a deep breath, she was finally going to talk about what she had been thinking about all morning. 

“I’m going to ask Vanessa to marry me but I don’t even know where to start. Will you help me”. 

Chas looked shocked. She was finally witnessing her cousin well and truly in love.

“Well I never thought I would see the day. Charity Dingle in love and actually wanting to get married” 

“Yes haha Chas, now will you help me” she said giving her cousin her best smile. She nudged Chas’s arm

“Pretty please” 

“Of course I will Charity, I’ll grab my coat and then we better go before the shops shut” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Vanessa had had a nightmare of a day. Rhona has called in sick which left her and paddy to pick up all her appointments and paperwork. She hadn’t had a single moment to herself all day. She just wanted to go home and get into bed. 

“Right Paddy, I’m off, all the paperwork is done and up to date and the surgery is clean. I will see you tomorrow”. 

She closed the door to the vets and made her way down the path to Jacobs Fold. 

She couldn’t wait to see her beautiful girlfriend. She needed a cuddle desperately and Charity’s were the best. 

Living in Jacobs Fold with Charity was the best thing she could have asked for. As soon as Charity held the keys in front of her and asked she knew that she wanted this more than anything. They worked so well together, they were a team. 

She reached Jacobs Fold and placed her keys in the lock. The door opened with a creak and Vanessa walked in. She was met by the smell of cooked chicken and vegetables all set out on the dining room table and candles lite all around the room. 

Two glasses of wine had also been placed in the table and soft music played in the background. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Charity didn’t have a domestic bone in her body yet she had somehow managed to do all this. 

“Charity” Vanessa called out. She dumped her bag down and took her shoes off. 

Suddenly a figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Evening babe, do you want to take your coat off and then come sit down for dinner”. 

“Charity you look.........beautiful!. Vanessa’s eyes caressed Charity’s body. She was wearing a beautiful black body clinging dress with a black blazer and black heels. The zip of the dress gold running all the way down the dress. 

Vanessa did as she was told and sat down at the table. She was curious, Charity never did this kind of thing. 

“Charity what’s going on ? It’s not my birthday” 

“Babe babe I know! Am I not allowed to spoil my girl once and a while” 

They both tucked into the food. 

“Wow Charity this is really good! You always told me you couldn’t cook” 

Charity smiled “ Don’t get used to it babe, I only cook for people I like and luckily for you, I like you” 

Really Charity hadn’t cooked at all. Chad had come round earlier and helped her with everything. The meal, the atmosphere. Everything had to be perfect for tonight and well Chas was a perfectionist. 

They finished up eating and Charity began clearing the plates. Vanessa remained seated and was starring at Charity. She hadn’t been able to take her eyes off her all evening. Her legs and her bum. It was perfection. 

Vanessa clocked what music was playing in the background. It was the cd of hers and Charity’s favourite songs. She couldn’t help herself

“Charity do you fancy a dance?” Vanessa said biting her lip. 

Charity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was perfect. 

“Of course babe”

They made their way to the front of the room next to the stereo. Charity grabbed Vanessa’s waist, her fingers sliding over her hips. She placed a small kiss on Vanessa’s neck and that encouraged Vanessa to place her arms around Charity’s neck. They began to sway in time to the music. Vanessa taking in charity’s perfume. It was like a drug to her. She just wanted more and more. 

“So what brought all this on then?” Vanessa asked “and where are the kids?” 

“Relax babe, the kids are all with Sammy and I just thought we could have an uninterrupted evening together after all it’s been a while since we had one of them” 

Vanessa laughed. It was true. They had hardly had any alone time in weeks. She gazed into Charity’s emerald eyes, losing herself to them instantly. 

“Charity I don’t know what to say about all of this, it’s just so amazing and I love you so much”. 

And with that Charity knew it was time. She removed Vanessa’s arms from her neck and stood in front of her holding them instead. Her head was spinning. She had so much she wanted to say but didn’t know how to get it out. 

“Vanessa Woodfield, when I first met you properly, you were drunk and being sick outside my house. At first I thought oh great just what I need, but then when I helped you I knew you were special and you made your way into here pretty fast”

Charity began pointing to her heart. 

“You are the most beautiful, smartest, kind and caring woman I have ever met. You never fail to put a smile on my face and you have helped me so much with the kids these past months. I love you babe and I’m gonna keep telling you that till the day I die”. 

She pulled the beautiful blue and diamond engagement ring out of her blazer pocket and bent down on one knee. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this really happening to her. Tears started to form and her lips began to shake. 

“Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield will you be my wife?” 

Vanessa didn’t need to be asked twice. 

“Of course I will, yes” 

Charity’s hand was shaking as she placed the beautiful ring on Vanessa’s finger. She hugged her fiancée tightly and then placed her lips against the vets. They kissed intensely for serval minutes desperate for each other’s touch. 

Suddenly Charity pulled away remembering her other surprise for Vanessa. 

“Do you want your last surprise babe?” She said stepping back from the vet and sounding seductive. 

“Of course I do babe, how could I refuse?” 

Charity took off her blazer and threw it on the sofa. She then unzipped her black dress and let it fall to the floor so she was standing only in her heels and underwear. 

Vanessa was speechless, her eyes were almost popping out of her sockets. Their stood her fiancée in a black lace bra and thong, suspenders caressing her thighs. 

“Why don’t we really celebrate babe” 

She beckoned the vet closer with her finger, biting her lip at the same time. 

Vanessa’s legs began moving without her even thinking about it. She brought Charity into a sweet soft kiss. It was short but tender. She lent towards Charity’s ear and whispered softly. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, now let’s go upstairs” 

The End


End file.
